Marry me?
by shinsprings
Summary: Persiapan melamar Sakura-chan/"Cincin sudah, bunga sudah, balon sudah, tempat untuk segalanya sudah, petasanpun sudah, telur pun su.. eh? Untuk apa?"/oneshoot/ABAL! RNR PLEASE


**Minna-sama ^^ happy new years, di tahun yang baru ini jae bikin fic baru nih. Maaf yang mengikuti cerita hanya kau atau desicion atau mungkin xxx me belum ku lanjutin, soalnya... males XD gyahahahahah**

**Disinipun ceritanyapun ngga jelas yah pokoknya baca aja deh suka ngga suka, harus suka ! (gaplok berjamaah) (`3')_/*(.") **

**Oklah silahkan baca, oh ya taukan dulu pennameku avril? Yang masih mau manggil avril ngga apa2 ^^ yang ngga tau ya ngga apa2 kok.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, JELAS BANGET SUMPAH ._.V KURANG BEGITU MENARIK KARENA OTAKNYA MEPET SAMPAI DISINI IDE DAPET DARI MV SUPER JUNIOR BAGIAN YESUNG-SSI.**

**PAIRING: NARUXSAKU**

**(DON'T LIKE DONT READ)**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto umurnya sudah 22 tahun dan aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Haruno Sakura, ia sekarang berada di Korea dan bekerja menjadi perawat di rumah sakit ternama di sana. Ya dia permata hatiku yang selama ini sudah bersanding padaku, ehm maksudnya masih kekasih ya bukan istri. Jarak antara Jepang dan Korea apakah jauh? Hingga rasa rindu merutuki diriku, entahlah.

Aku akan membuat rencana untuk melamarnya segera, karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah tak sabar untuk memiliki menantu, seharusnya Tou-san dan Kaa-san berkata saja ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu.

BLUSSS~

Oke jangan dipikirkan kata-kataku yang terakhir, karena mukaku sudah sangat merah saat ini.

Kini aku terduduk di atas kasur king size dengan menatap notes kecil dan memutar-mutarkan pena di tanganku, sekali-kali mengetuk pelan pena di kepalaku agar ide keluar dari otakku.

"HA!" akhirnya aku mendapat ide juga, dengan cepat aku menuangkan ideku ke notes kecil. Dengan lancarnya aku menulis sambil tersenyum senang, 'semoga saja hasilnya nanti akan bagus, Sakura-chan kau akan menjadi milikku hehe' senyum nakal terlukis di bibirku. Ah betapa bahagianya bisa menikahi Sakura-chan nanti.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil tulisanku dan sedikit melirik ke arah jam yang tertempel manis di atas mejaku. "Ah sudah malam," aku sedikit kecewa mengapa waktu begitu cepat? Padahal aku masih ingin menulis ide-ideku yang lain, tapi yah mungkin cukup segini saja karena waktunya tinggal 5 hari lagi untuk aku menyiapkan segalanya.

Drrttttt...

Aku mendengar getaran handphoneku dengan lemas aku mencari dimana sumber getaran itu, dan wuaahhh betapa senangnya aku, kekasihku yang baru saja ingin aku lamar ini menelfonku. 'Hihi senangnya.'

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan,"

"Naruto kenapa belum tidur baka? Kau pasti kelelahan karena kerja seharian kan, dan aku tau pasti kau belum mengganti pakaian kerjamu kan?"

Sakura-chan bisa melihat dengan jelas aku disini, ya memang kebiasaanku belum mengganti baju kerjaku karena sudah tertimpa penyakit malas sih.

"Hehe, iya Sakura-chan aku belum ngantuk, kau sendiri mengapa tak tidur? Apakah pekerjaanmu sebagai perawat mengganggu otakmu, sehingga susah tidur?" akupun berbalik tanya padanya.

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi Naruto, dan aku sedikit err~ merindukanmu makanya aku menghubungimu... karena sudah hampir 2 bulan kita tak bertemu,"

"Hihi lucunya kekasihku ini, kita tak bertemu juga karena pekerjaan Sakura-chan. Sebentar lagi kita juga bertemu." Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal ini, jarang-jarang sekali Sakura-chan bilang jika ia merindukanku. Dia selalu saja menyembunyikanku supaya dia tak menjadi wanita yang menyolok seperti yang lainnya.

"Ne Naruto, kapan kau cuti sayang? Aku mulai cuti pada tanggal 31 Desember nanti, ketika tahun baruan."

"Ya sayang, kau akan pulangkan ke Jepang kan?, beri tahu aku ya nanti aku jemput di Bandara,"

"Gamsahamnida Naruto.."

Aku sedikit menaikkan alisku, haruskah dia menggunakan bahasa negara tempat dia bekerja denganku? Bukannya aku tak mengerti, hanya saja aku sedikit merasa asing saja.

"Ahh maaf Naruto, maksudku terima kasih." Dapat terdengar suara bersalah Sakura dari sana, ah baiklah aku tak menyalahkan bahasanya tadi.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, baik istirahatlah Sakura-chan besok atau lusa akan aku hubungi dirimu,"

"Ne Naruto-kun~" terdengar suara manja yang aku rindukan ini, ah Sakura-chan aku ingin cepat-cepat melamarmu kalo bisa sekarang juga!

"Jaa Sakura-koi."

Tuuttt Tuttttt

Hubungan telfonnya sudah di matikan aku yakin ia sudah sangat ngantuk berat saat terakhir percakapn kami tadi. Dan ah aku juga harus tidur, rasanya aku malas mandi dengan malas aku mengambil baju di dalam lemari lalu memasuki kamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar membasuh muka dan mengganti baju.

Dengan begini aku lebih fresh setidaknya aku sudah membasuhi wajahku yang sedikit kusut, dan memasuki selimut yang tebal dan hangat ini. Musim dingin memang sedang terjadi di Jepang.

'Semoga rencanaku berhasil!'

**...**

Esok paginya, aku sudah bangun dengan segar. Tak biasanya aku begini sampai Tou-san dan Kaa-san memegangi keningku takut-takut aku terkena penyakit atau semacamnya, karena bangun sangat pagi dengan wajah ceria.

"Naru-chan sarapan du... HAH?"

Kaa-san menganga melihatku yang sudah berpenampilan tidak biasanya, seakan aku adalah orang bule asing yang baru keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Kaa-san apakah dandananku aneh?"

"Ah tidak sayang, hanya saja semenjak umurmu 20 tahun kau jarang sekali bergaya seperti umur 17 tahun," Kaa-san masih mengusapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Oh soal itu, tak apa Kaa-san mumpung aku cuti bergaya seperti dulu aku masih 17 tahun tak apa kan." Aku menjawab enteng pertanyaan ibu.

Aku langsung melesat menuju meja makan, membiarkan ibu yang masih melongo. Aku mengambil sebuah jus jerus di dalam kulkas dan menuangkan di gelas yang ada di dekat kulkas dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Hmmm rencanaku saat ini adalah membeli cincin untuk Sakura-chan, kira-kira ada yang bagus dan menarik ngga ya? Aku memikirkannya berulang hingga otakku sudah mentok, mepet di pojokkan.

"Huaaa..." Aku mengacak-acak rambut kuningku yang kini panjangnya sudah menyamai Tou-sanku. "Ada apa Naruto?" aku menengok ke sumber suara, dan Tou-san berdiri dengan membawa secangkir teh dan koran lalu duduk di sebelahku dengan santainya.

Ku lirik Tou-sanku sejenak, "Tou-san.."

"Hem?" Tou-san hanya berdehem sambil menghirup tehnya sejenak dan memfokuskan kembali pada koran barunya itu.

"Saat melamar Kaa-san, Tou-san berkata dan membawa cincin seperti apa?"

"PPUUHHH," Tou-san kaget! Sekaget-kagetnya sampai-sampai teh yang ia hirup, ia keluarkan lagi lalu terbatuk-batuk dengan suara yang tidak elit bagiku.

"Me-mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya itu?" Bisa kulihat wajah Tou-san memerah.

"Supaya aku bisa melamar Sakura dengan baik dan benar serta romantis." ucapku tanpa ada titik koma di setiap kata-katanya, mataku berapi-api bagaikan Rock Lee teman kerjaku yang selalu bersemangat dan berteriak 'SEMANGAT MASA MUDA.'

"Yah.. begitulah Naruto~" Tou-san menggaruk belakang telinganya yang ku tahu pasti tidak ada kutu yang sedang goyang gayung disana.

"Ceritakan Tou-san~" aku memohon, dan pada akhirnya Tou-san bercerita padaku. Ada sebagian cerita Tou-san yang aku tulis dan ada sebagian juga yang aku tertawakan, entahlah mengapa aku tertawa?

Setelah cerita Tou-san selesai aku berniat ke toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin. 'Hmmm carilah cincin yang bentunya berhubungan dengan sih gadis' aku mengingat kata-kata Tou-san, saat ia memilihkan cincin untuk Kaa-san.

"Yosh! Kita berangkat."

**...0.**

"Cincin sudah, bunga sudah, balon sudah, tempat untuk segalanya sudah, petasanpun sudah, telur pun su.. eh? Untuk apa?"

Sudah hampir setengah hari aku menyiapkannya.

Aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang ada, dari bibit bubut bebet bobotnya. Sehari sebelum Sakura-chan datang semuanya sudah siap. Besok pula aku akan melamarnya, semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Semuanya doakan saya!

Badanku kini mulai menggigil mengingat di Jepang masih musim dingin. Hah~ sebaiknya aku berendam sebelum aku mati kebekuan dan tak sempat melamar Sakura-chan besok. Aku pun memasuki rumahku dan mulai mengambil beberapa baju di dalam lemariku dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk menghangatkan diri dengan air hangat.

'DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG'

Itu lah bunyi dekapan jantungku mengingat besok apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika Sakura-chan tidak jadi ke Jepang, bagaimana jika cincin yang baru aku pesan belum ada? Bagaimana jika semuanya berantakan? Kebanyakan bagaimana maka sekarang di ganti dengan dimana! (#nowplaying ayu ting ting alamat palsu, tapi sekarang udah ketemu)

Aku yang dari bingung hanya mondar-mandir di kamar dengan sekali-kali menghempaskan badanku yang besar ini di tempat tidur, atau duduk di kursi depan meja kerjaku.

Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore tanggal 31 Desember dan jantungku hampir saja kabur karena sangking cepatnya perjalan waktu dunia ini.

Dddrrrttt...

Aku menengok ke handphoneku dan melihat di layarnya, tanpa basa-basi aku mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan.."

"Naruto-koi aku akan ke Jepang sekarang, pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul 6 dan akan sampai Jepang sekitar pukul 9 malam." Aku hanya menjawab 'ya' mendengar kekasihku berbicara.

"Baiklah Naruto sampai bertemu di Jepang~" Tuuuttt Tuutttt.

Cepat sekali Sakura-chan menutup sambungantelfonnya, apakah dia sangat merindukanku sampai-sampai ia ingin cepat-cepat ke Jepang? Cukup! Sekarang saatnya ke tokoh perhiasan dan mengambil cincin pesananku.

**...**

"Naruto~"

"Sakura No Hana~" aku memeluk sang kekasih hatiku yang sudah lama tak bertemu hanya karena urusan pekerjaan, ia menatapku dengan senyuman yang berkembang di bibir pinknya itu. Dan ya ampun aku tak sadar kalau rambut kekasihku sudah sepanjang pinggang, cepat sekali ya?

"Wae?" tanya Sakura-chan dengan bahasa yang lagi bahasa negara tempat kerjanya. Aku menaikkan alisku lagi, sama seperti saat di telfon dan mulai mincibir tidak jelas.

"Hahaha maaf Naruto aku terbawa suasana di Korea jadinya lupa kalo aku sekarang berada di Jepang," Sakura-chan mengetuk keningnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Tak apa Sakura-koi. Ya sudah ayo kita kerumahku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu," aku membawakan koper Sakura-chan kedalam mobilku, tinggal tunggu nanti malam dan aku akan bergembira.

"Saku-chan,"

"Kushina-san..." kini kedua wanita yang sama-sama mempunya rambut berwarna unik itu berpelukan. Tou-san yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mempersilahkan Sakura-chan untuk masuk kerumah.

"Aku tak percaya Saku-chan sudah lebih terlihat dewasa dan cantik." Puji Kaa-san pada Sakura-chan, ah ya memang ku akui Sakura-chan bertambah manis.

Tak peduli dengan obrolan para wanita itu, lebih baik menaruh barang Sakura-chan di kamarnya. Saat masuk kekamar aku agak sedikit melirik ke jam tanganku, "sudah pukul sebelas malam." Aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri sepertinya ini saat untuk bersiap-siap.

'**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1'** CTTAARRR DDUUAARRR

Suara kembang api dari tetangga sebelah membuat ricuh seisi kompleks rumahku, akupun tak mau kalah kunyalakan juga kembang api dari taman rumahku. Aku pun menarik Sakura-chan dan menyurunya untuk menatap kembang api itu.

'MARRY ME SAKURA'

Mata Sakura-chan langsung melotot saat melihat tulisan dari kembang api tersebut, dengan senyuman yang tipis aku pun memotong tali yang tak jauh di belakangku. Saat itulah keluar balon kecil hingga besar berwarna-warni terbang kelangit malam yang gelap ini.

Saat balon terakhir terbang, aku pun meraih balon tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sakura-chan, "maary me Sakura No Hana?" kataku memberikan balon tersebut

Sakura-chan mengambil balon yang kuberi dan melihat sesuatu yang melilit di ujung tali balon tersebut. Sebuah cincin yang berbentuk ukirang bunga sakura dengan warna putih yang berkilauan jika di lihat di tengah-tengah cahaya kembang api ini.

Sakura-chan menatapku tak percaya, lalu aku mengambil cincin yang terlilit di tali balon itu, "so? Would you marry me?" aku tersenyum simpul.

Sakura-chan bergetar hebat, matanya mulai terlihat setitik air yang menghiasi mata indahnya itu. Iapun menghambur kepelukanku sambil menangis bahagia. "I will Naruto, i will..."

Aku membalas pelukannya, rencana ku berjalan dengan lancar aku pun tersenyum puas dan mulai mengelus rambut panjang Sakura-chan sekali-kali mencium keningnya dan memeluknya kembali. Di balik pintu taman aku tau Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang tersenyum bahagia untukku dan Sakura-chan

_**FIN**_

PENDAPAT?

MASUKKAN?

REQUEST?

SILAHKAN LIMPAHKAN KOMENTAR KALIAN DI COLOM REVIEW.

TERIMAKASIH, GAMSAHAMNIDA, ARIGATOU ^^

SALAM: LEE DONG JAE


End file.
